1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control security system, specifically an anti-theft battery switch box.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, it has been known to use devices to remotely and/or proximately control the electrical systems of vehicles to allow and disallow vehicle operation at will. It is know that vehicles require battery power as a part of the ignition process to begin the combustion cycle of the engine. In most modern vehicles if such battery power is not sufficient or non-existent the vehicle cannot be operated. It is know that there are many cars stolen each year. Such cars are stolen despite various alarms and/or lack of proper key to initiate the ignition process. Therefore there is a need for a device that safely, securely, and easily prevents a vehicle from being operated by unauthorized persons. Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples include but are not limited to the references described below, which references are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,501, issued to Parmenter, discloses a battery disconnecter particularly adapted for disconnecting the batteries of automobiles to prevent theft comprising a remote operated rotary switch. Having two fixed contacts, one to one of the cables of the battery, and the other preferably between the battery and the electric starting motor. A rotatable connector is adapted to carry the current between these contacts and is turned by a gear in turn operated by pinion gear connected to a rotary shaft or the like which may be either locked by a key or have an operating handle hidden in a n unexposed portion of the vehicle, e.g., under the dashboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,924, issued to Armanno, Sr., discloses a remote battery switch for motor vehicles that provides for the remotely controlled disconnection and connection of the vehicle electrical system, for long term storage or carjacking threats. The switch attaches directly to the side terminal or top post connector of a standard motor vehicle battery, without further need for additional structural attachment. A cord or cable is run from the battery switch to the vehicle passenger interior, and is preferably discreetly accessible by the vehicle operator should the need arise. The cord or cable serves to open the switch by releasing a magnetic contact and withdrawing the magnetic switch bar against a spring, whereupon the switch bar is caught and retained by a double acting catch. A second pull on the cord releases the catch, whereupon the spring pulls the magnetic switch bar into magnetic contact with the other switch point to close the circuit. Thus, the switch may be remotely opened and closed using purely tensile forces in the cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,151, issued to Hochstien, discloses a battery disconnect circuit that is shown for disconnecting a battery from an electrical load. A voltage measuring circuit constantly measures the voltage of the battery. When the voltage reaches a predetermined voltage, proportional to the stored electrochemical energy sufficient to start a vehicle one time, a circuit breaker disconnects the battery. An inhibitor senses the operation of the engine through an electret microphone and inhibits the circuit breaker from opening. An alarm disabler senses the states of the circuit breaker, i.e., whether the circuit breaker is open or closed, and disables the alarm if the circuit breaker is closed. A trigger through a sensor sensing a drop in voltage due to an operator trying to activate the starting subsystem activates the alarm to notify the operator that the battery has been disconnected. The activation of the alarm only occurs in the presence of the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,265,787, issued to Downey, discloses a vehicle anti-theft system for permitting a user to electively disable an ignition coil of a vehicle so that the vehicle cannot be started unless reactivated by the user. The vehicle anti-theft system includes a distributor, an ignition coil electrically connected to the distributor, and a battery electrically connected to the ignition coil to provide electrical energy to the ignition coil. A cutoff switch is electrically connected between the battery and the ignition coil to selectively provide electrical power to the ignition coil. A remote controller has a transmitter for transmitting a signal. The cutoff switch has a receiver for receiving the signal from the remote controller. The cutoff switch precludes the supply of energy to the ignition coil from the battery upon receipt of a first signal from the remote controller. The cutoff switch allows the supply of energy to the ignition coil from the battery upon receipt of a second signal from the remote controller subsequent to receipt of the first signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,233, issued to Riley, discloses a vehicle theft prevention system for locking the hood of a motor vehicle while simultaneously disconnecting the vehicle battery from the vehicle electrical circuitry. A locking shaft member is movable by insertion of a key in a lock mounted on a vehicle hood. A plate member mounted on the shaft prevents the vehicle hood from being raised when the shaft is in a first position, and enables the hood to be raised when the shaft is moved to a second position. An electrical switch armature is mounted on a second shaft for disconnecting the vehicle battery from the vehicle electrical circuitry when the shaft is in the first position and connecting the vehicle battery to the vehicle electrical circuitry when the shaft is in a second position. The electrical switch armature interconnects a pair of terminal members formed of flared spring fingers which provide an interconnection between portions of the battery cable when it is desired to operate the vehicle. The first and second shafts are gauged to rotate together by a separable interconnection for enabling the hood to be raised when the vehicle engine is running.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 402,633, issued to Wirth, discloses an ornamental design for a battery disconnect switch.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include expensive, unduly complex, limited use, limited versatility, difficult to use/install, unreliable, unsafe and/or fails to provide a convenient, secure, and/or simple means for enabling and disabling a vehicles electrical system remotely to prevent unauthorized use of the vehicle.
What is needed is an anti-theft battery switch box that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.